xkcd_timefandomcom-20200216-history
Beanish dialog
This is a listing of the Beanish frames and their associated dialog, using the Beanish Speech numbering system. By speculaing on what the Beanies might be saying, and looking for repeats and patterns, a phrase-book might be concocted, even without knowing the individual symbols' meaning. Beanish Speech numbering system Using the Beanie Speech numbering system, the first frame of actual Beanie speech is BS 1. (The previous frame, BS 0, had Cuegan speech) BS-0 = M-2657 = GW-2662 = BA-2665 Dead Sea (which is big) Scrolls Beanish Speech Beanish frames BS-1: first meeting the three Beanies are in very similar poses. Leftmost (closest to Cuegan) speaks. It could be: : Hello (or its equivalent) who are you? Do you speak Beanie? I don't understand. Huh? BS-2: middle Beanie speaks : a longer loqution. Hands are extended a bit; that position suggests he (or she) is asking a question. It could be: Where are you from? How did you get here? Do you speak Beanie? I am leaving out the possibilities that the Beanies are equally lost and are asking the Cuegan "Do you know the way to San Jose?" BS-3 Cuegan speak BS-4 Cuegan bandage being removed BS-5 Cuegan bandage completely removed Rightmost Beanie has look of "Oh my!" Middle one curious, looking in. Leftmost (closest) one backing off a bit, perhaps to speak to the middle one. BS-6: Middle Beanie speaks and points to whence the Beanies came : (or to the third Beanie.. same direction) This results in the rightmost Beanie going back whence they came. Probably a command. Could be: Get/find/bring the doctor/elder/mommy/medical_kit (here). The doctor/elder/mommy would know (what to do). BS-7: Rightmost Beanie walking whence they came. BS-8: Leftmost Beanie examins Megan's knee BS-9: Leftmost Beanie points to Megans knee and says something to remaining Beanie Could be: :This looks serious. I've never seen that before. Looks like a keyboard attack. At least nothing is broken. ... or the same, in question form. BS-10: Rightmost Beanie returns with something. BS-11: Leftmost Beanie leads them to a rock. He has hands outstretched and looks like he's talking to Megan, but there's no speech indicated. BS-12 Megan, center, on rock Cuegan to left. Leftmost Beanie on far left, the other two Beanies each holding something and are on far right. Cuegan speech: :Cueball: They seem to know what they're doing Megan: Yeah. I wonder what that is. BS-13 Megan points to what middle Beanie has and asks: Cuegan speech: :Megan: That. What is that? BS-14 Middle Beanie responds. Leftmost Beanie looks to left (away from group) Beanie speech (two long words). Could be: :Bacitracin® Magic elixir/antiseptic cream (or whatever it is) This won't hurt a bit. (or something reassuring) Brace yourself! BS-15 Middle Beanie applies paste. Cuegan speech: :Cueball: It's some kind of paste. Does it hurt? Megan: Not --ow-- not really. BS-16 Middle Beanie continues to apply paste. BS-17 The two rightmost Beanies back off, Megan gets up. to test it out. White paste visible on her knee. BS-18 The two rightmost Beanies turn (to go?). Cuegan speech: :Megan: Um, thank you. BS-19 Leftmost Beanie gesturing at the Cuegan to follow as they exit right. The leftmost Beanie has passed the Cuegan on the right.